In recent years, the use of electronically presented content has become increasingly popular and widespread. In some examples, certain electronically presented content, such as multi-player games, involve highly complex scenarios requiring significant computational resources. For example, a multi-player game may involve the simulation of a complex three-dimensional world with thousands of objects that must be simulated and rendered. Such complex scenarios may be implemented in a multi-node computing environment in order to distribute the computational tasks for more efficient and responsive processing. However, the distribution of computational tasks in a multi-node computing environment may change over time as simulation tasks evolve and change during the course of execution. When simulation tasks change, processing of the tasks can become inefficient as loads become imbalanced.